Gotcha!
by Angie4
Summary: (AxI hinted) HELLSING's most dangerous ally finally gets the better of his Master, though not in the way you'd expect...Enjoy and review please!


**Disclaimer: I didn't put a disclaimer in my first fic because I ****do own HELLSING and it's characters.  Heh heh heh, no I don't, I actually forgot!! (Naughty me! ^-^) Truthfully, I do ****NOT own HELLSING, or their characters. Such rights belong to creator/s of HELLSING, whom I don't know the names of!**

**Gotcha!**

I silently watched my prey with growing interest. Despite my in depth knowledge of the infernal creature that I (reluctantly I assure you!) owe allegiance to, my wealth of knowledge ranging from favourite perfume (Christian Dior's _'J'adore'_) to preference of eggs for breakfast (poached) to type of lingerie (don't ask how I found out, I'll never tell, ha ha ha), despite knowing all that, she still manages to perplex me. Oh well, that does not matter, I can still put my plan into action…

Silently swooping down from my lofty spying perch that happens to be her chandelier, I appeared just behind the executive chair she was sitting upon. Hands clasped behind me, I peered over her shoulder to see what she was doing, only to find my ever serious, work-obsessed, _respectable _Master playing a game of 'Solitaire' on her computer. Awwww. I don't know why, but for some reason that put a (genuine) warm smile upon my face, rather than my usual smirk. Heh, I suppose it's because she is still a child after all…

I cleared my throat to announce my arrival, and it was quite amusing to see her act the same way Walter does when I catch him searching the Net for…naughty and potentially embarrassing things. (Note to self: go check Walter's computer's 'Internet History' folder for any incriminating items eh heh heh) As soon as she hurriedly closed the program she fixed me with a look she especially reserves just for me (Awww, just for me Master? How _touching_! Heh heh heh); it was emotionless as usual, though there was a mingled look of annoyance and exhaustion in those striking blue eyes.

"What is it you want Alucard?" She asked me tiredly, though with a hint of impatience.

"I beg pardon Master, am I interrupting something, ah, 'important' perhaps? No? Then why so snappy and miserable? _'Tis the season to be jolly!' _" I gave her a polite smile, showing my pointy canines. "But you shouldn't be working anyway; it is the holidays you know. And we all know you toil _so_ hard, Master, I dare say you'll work yourself to death, heh heh heh…"

"Not that you would care should I keel over and die from a work related death, Alucard." She retorted dryly. "And besides, what I do during the Christmas holidays is none of your business. That is however, if my occupation allowed such liberties; we both know that the Undead certainly don't practice such pointless human customs."

"You'd be surprised." I flashed her an enigmatic smile. She returned it with a hard glare that she held for a few moments.

"Now as much as I enjoy discussing whether or not the Undead follow festive traditions with a _vampyre_," a sarcastic look, "I'm sure that was not your intention upon seeing me; so what is it you really want?" She repeated while making a show of standing up (her height is laughable in comparison to mine). But judging by my information of Integra (courtesy of the afore mentioned 'wealth of knowledge'), she is just using it as a show of power, a way of asserting herself and her position as head of HELLSING. My, what a stick in the mud she is. An attractive stick, mind you.

"Hmph, ever so direct aren't we? Well Master, I was curious as to why you didn't take up Walter's offer to join in the annual HELLSING Christmas celebrations." She gave me a look that clearly meant 'Don't-BS-me-Alucard-what's-the-real-reason?' "I'm serious Master! I'm truly am curious; if you won't partake in the wining and dining, then why aren't you at least in the Hall giving a rousing Christmas speech to your loyal soldiers like the great leader you are?"

She still gave me the 'Don't-BS-me" look, but when she realised that I was telling the truth, Integra turned away from me.

"Because I was never one to socialize let alone celebrate, and I am most definitely _not_ a great leader."

I scoffed at the last notion, causing Integra to glare at me again. She thought I was mocking her, which I was, but only in my thoughts. 

"Ah. Fair enough answer Master. However, since you won't join in the festivities then I'd be careful if I were you Master," I said mysteriously, "who knows, the celebrations and traditions might be brought to _you_." Oh how I love baiting those gorgeous blue eyes!! She fixed me with a withering glance.   
"Thank you for looking out for my well being; it is duly noted. And now that your curiosity is sated, go away and leave me alone Alucard." Ah at last, by the tone of her voice I had finally gotten her in the perfect mood in order to execute my plot.

"No. I still have not gotten what I came for."

"Which is?"

"HELLSING's submission."

Heh heh heh, I love seeing her so livid! The way her head snapped up to fiercely look at me, or the way her eyes blazed dangerously or the furrowing of those delicate brows. Indeed, ever since I had known her as a child, I had sometimes deliberately teased her just to see those astonishing eyes spark and the look of outrage upon her pretty features. And, though it doesn't show on her face and she certainly won't admit it, there was a look of fear in those eyes. 

"You knew this day was coming, didn't you _Master?_ When HELLSING would finally submit to its betters?"

No reply.

My Master resumed a look of unconcern, regaining her self-control. Ah, so she is playing, 'I'm-sorry-Alucard-I've-temporarily-gone-deaf-so-I-can't-play-your-mind-games', eh? Heh heh heh. Fine with me Master, I won't play along; I'll just make you stop playing it.

"You and I are at completely opposite ends Master; I thrive, no, _am_ 'Chaos', while you," I gave her a disgusted look, "you are a creature of 'Order'." She still maintained her silence, her eyes matching the intensity of my own. But at the thought of our eyes, something else occurred to me. "Why even our appearances are at odds; your pale blonde tresses opposed to my black locks, blue eyes to crimson, my fair complexion against your dusky skin."

Indeed this was so, and, as my gaze travelled around her person to take in the features that I mentioned, my trademark smirk twisted my lips. She on the other hand, seemed to dwell upon this new revelation, her normally impassive (yet exquisitely beautiful!) face exhibiting a thoughtful look. I continued.

"But no matter the difference, or how much we dislike the others' disposition, one thing remains certain:" At this point I rose to my full height to leer down mockingly at her, aiming to intimidate my wonderfully frigid 'keeper'. "'Order' will eventually submit to 'Chaos'. Always." My voice took a soft wicked edge, one that she had never had the privilege to hear me use before.  And judging by the way her features hardened, from the way her jaw muscles flexed, the sound of it unsettled her. Immensely so. 

Good! 

And now, to unnerve her even more…

"Are _you_ ready to _submit _to _me_, Master?"

Her blue eyes flashed with anger as soon as I finished the last statement (Oh what a _stunning_ pair of beauties they were! If she had some how gained the capability of shooting laser beams from her eyes, I tell you I would be incinerated right there!!), her head and chin tilting in defiance, while in a strong proud voice she proclaimed:

"I will NEVER submit to you."

Ah, ah, ah my dear, to hear you say those 6 little words elicits an unbounding sense of glee within me that I have not felt in 550 years. And the reason why they do is because I will make you eat those words…My hands were still clasped behind my back, so that my Integ-I mean, my _Master_ could not see my 'secret weapon' that would bring about her fall from grace. My usual smirk (that could put the Cheshire Cat to shame) intensified in its craftiness.

"Oh, but I know you will Integra."

And so saying I unfolded my hands and raised my right hand towards her, (her jaw and chin was still set in a bold way) while she closed her eyes at her impending doom. Tsk tsk tsk, she actually thinks that I will cause her harm? Silly girl…But I had always thought that she would face Death with that same uncompromising face she gives me, oh well. I snorted in half amusement half disgust, positioned my 'secret weapon' and waited for her to come to her senses.

When she opened those dazzling (albeit confused) eyes, they first fastened upon my insolently grinning face…

…then they looked at my broad shoulders…

…after which they followed the length of my extended right arm…

…up to my dangling right hand…

…upon my thumb and forefinger …

…before finally resting upon the mistletoe berry and leaves being held between the two.

And immediately a startled face of comprehension whipped down to gape at my own, though the surprise was soon replaced with her usual cool stare, giving the false impression that she was still in control. But the delightful reddening of Integra's cheeks told me otherwise. Heh heh heh those wonderful blue eyes shone with a mixture of things; rage (as usual!) at being caught out, embarrassment, shame and a type of frustrated helplessness. And somewhere underneath these feelings, I safely can say that there was small amount of amusement; my Integra didn't say anything, but the slight upturn of the corners of her mouth said it all. And for some reason that feeling I felt when I caught her playing computer games descended upon me once again. Really now, the adrenalin rush and contentment I receive from completing a 'search and destroy order' was _nothing_compared to the thrill and satisfaction of seeing Integra so…_human_.

"Gotcha," I whispered triumphantly before capturing her lips in an enchanting kiss…

** OMAKE:**

**'Royal Protestant Knight's Pet Show: Integra's Version'**

"And the winner of the Royal Protestant Knight's Pet Show for 2002 is…Ms. Integra Wingates Hellsing and her psychotic vampyre Alucard!!!"

After the judge called out the victor and after the applause died away, the audience and the rest of the contestants looked on with amusement as a young girl, no more than 13 years of age, prepared to put her lanky 'pet' through his 'victory' paces. The 'pet' in question, who up to this point had been obediently trotting a step behind Integra, looked at his master with eagerness etched on his face. He had the look of an enthusiastic puppy impatiently wanting to show his master what he can do. Integra began her commands.

"Alucard, come! Sit! Lie down! Good, roll over!! Stand! Now follow me. No, behind me--ALUCARD HEEL!! THAT'S A BAD VAMPYRE!!!" 

A resounding smack could be heard followed by a whimper. Integra had produced a rolled up piece of newspaper and deftly *thwacked* her naughty, but very keen, vampyre on the rump. Alucard (after whimpering) promptly fell back behind her, having learnt his lesson. The crowd cheered on the young mistress, who seemed not to take any notice of the words of encouragement being yelled at her. By the expression on her face, which was deadly serious, the real show was yet to be performed. After making Alucard sit, she fished a medical blood pack from her coat pocket (Alucard gave her a very attentive look) and placed it about 5 yards away from him. 

"Stay!" The girl commanded sternly. Which Alucard did with great effort, his crimson eyes never straying from the blood pack. Several times he looked as if he would bolt for the pack, but one hard glare from his Master dissuaded him and Alucard stayed put. Satisfied, Integra threw him the medical pack, which Alucard happily (and noisily) slurped away. As she patted his shaggy black hair in an approving manner, he purred and rubbed his head against her in adoration while the crowd went wild…

           …and a grown up Integra Wingates Hellsing woke up. 'A **completely obedient** Alucard?! What a weird dream.' she thought with disbelief. She promptly turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but not before vowing never to smoke a whole box of her Dutch imported cigars before bed.

**Authors Drivel: **

Yes I realise that this isn't the sequel to my first fic 'Integra's 21st Birthday Bash', that's currently on the back burner for now because I had to get **this **fic out of my system before I could focus on (and complete) the sequel to 'Birthday Bash'. As for the 'birthday bash' pic, still finding a way to scan it, so please be patient!! *bows deeply* 

Just thought I might write this in preparation of Christmas, and if you think that I'm a few months early, the retail department stores where I live beg to differ!! (They have fat jolly Father Christmases 'Ho-ho-ho-ing' on show already!)

Again this fic is dedicated to those other 'creatures of the night' who stay up late just to read other fics on FF.net, _and_ to my friend Integra (Thank you for letting me keep Alucard's hankie!! In return, here are his boxer shorts! Don't ask how I got them!! ^-^).  She also inspired me to write the **omake**.

Thanks to those who review!! *hugs* 

Angie

7/10/02 


End file.
